


Annoyances

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Izuna's crows are up to mischief again
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNo Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Annoyances

“What’s it doing now?”

At Madara’s grumbled, sleep slurred complaint Izuna stirred as well, tucking himself up further into his brother’s chest instead of bothering to figure out what he was on about. On some level he did hear the rhythmic pecking at their window but by then it hardy registered as abnormal because, well, it _wasn’t_. Years of having birds following one around sort of got them used to it.

But it was rather annoying. Less so his crow and more so how much Madara was getting frustrated by it. He started to squirm around and huff and tug at the quilt over them, disturbing Izuna’s peaceful morning and beauty sleep. Not five minutes in to the day he was already tempted to tie Madara to the bed and just _force_ him to lay still, done and wanting to catch a bit more sleep before he had to deal with the rest of the world.

“Otouto, you know I love you,” Madara growled out after yet again jerking the quilt around. “But if you don’t make your bird stop you’re _both_ sleeping outside.”

“She’s not being that bad, just go bac-”

The pecking had apparently not just been pecking, but also plucking at the seal of the window. Apparently his summon had not taken too kindly to being forced outside the night before and had chosen to rectify that wrong, quite effectively considering the window popped right off and shattered on the floor when she shoved it with her body.

Izuna poked his head up from Madara’s chest, blinking at the crow that flew right to their bed and landing on the other side of his brother, preening at her accomplishment. Next to him Madara heaved a very large and very Done sigh, muttering about damned birds and _why does it always have to be me_, but really all Izuna could do was reach out and scritch at his summon’s head.

“Impressive.” He ignored Madara’s immediate ‘_don’t encourage it_’ and went on praising his bird, wondering if it was possible to teach her to do it again - maybe, say, at a certain annoying Senju’s house who kept stealing his brother time from him? Izuna delighted at the mental imagine of Hashirama wailing over all his windows being broken, the thought not even dampened by the fact that he’d have to clean up their bedroom floor now.

Weaponize the annoyances. That was something he’d _have_ to do in the future.


End file.
